


Gotta Be Quick And Silent

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nanase Riku, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Quickies, Top Yaotome Gaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: Riku moaned wantonly as his hardening cock was pressed against his beanbag with each roll of Gaku's hips. In a way, it was thrilling to know that the others were just down the corridor in the common room while his lover was having his way with him. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.





	Gotta Be Quick And Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. Since I’m taking part in Kinktober 2018 to get back into writing smut, I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

The door fell shut muffling the party music coming from the common room of IDOLiSH7's dorm. A hand blindly felt for the lock while lips moved against each other, tongues dancing, bodies pressed flush against each other.  
The lock turned with a click. Hands snuck beneath clothes exploring every inch of skin they could reach. A head was thrown back thumbing against the door with a low groan. Lips attached themselves to the exposed throat, sucking and biting with hunger.  
"We shouldn't do this here, The others are still around", Riku breathed airily leaning against the door, one hand buried in silver hair. His other hand was gripping the front of his lover's shirt.  
"We'll be quick", Gaku responded between nipping at Riku's collarbone. With his hands, he was massaging Riku's sides relishing in the fact of finally being able to touch his lover. It had been a while since they had had some time to themselves.  
They had slipped away from the party under the pretence of Riku wanting to learn a couple of things about playing the guitar from Gaku after Gaku had convinced him that they should try to spend some time by themselves. Even more so since their schedules were quite busy, and they didn't know when such an opportunity would arise again.  
"But what if they hear us?" Riku moaned when Gaku sucked on one of his more sensitive spots. Riku was under no illusion that the could be loud enough that the others would hear him even over the music. After all, Gaku regularly told him how much he loved to hear him scream in pleasure.  
"No need to worry. I've got a solution for that", Gaku murmured letting his thumbs rub the skin right beneath Riku's ribcage. He straightened up and rolled his hips forward rubbing his hard cock against Riku's own half-hard one. Another moan tore from Riku's mouth causing the redhead's hand to shoot up to try and muffle the sound.  
Gaku wrapped his arms around Riku and began pulling him away from the door, engaging him in passionate kisses. After a few steps, Gaku saw Riku's huge beanbag in the corner of his vision. That could work since they had to be fast.  
The moment they passed the beanbag, Gaku spun Riku around and made them both fall onto the beanbag eliciting a surprised yelp from the redhead. Wasting no time, Gaku kissed and sucked along Riku's neck while rolling his hips against Riku's backside. 

Riku moaned wantonly as his hardening cock was pressed against his beanbag with each roll of Gaku's hips. In a way, it was thrilling to know that the others were just down the corridor in the common room while his lover was having his way with him. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.  
His hands clawed at the beanbag, his elbows digging into it to give him some leverage. He spread his legs to allow his lover better access and gain more friction. His hips began bucking against the beanbag, dry-humping his poor oversized cushion. He doubted he would ever be able to sit on it again without getting aroused after today.  
A shiver ran down his spine when one of Gaku's hands slid beneath the waistband of his trousers kneading the side of his butt cheek. His skin felt as if it was on fire wherever Gaku's lips touched.  
"Lube?" Gaku rasped between kisses bringing Riku's mind momentarily out of its hazy state. It took him a moment to remember where he kept his lube bottle hidden.  
"Top right drawer", Riku gasped with a rather strong roll of Gaku's hips. Gaku hummed leaving a couple more kisses on Riku's neck before heaving himself up with clear reluctance. A small whine escaped the redhead at the sudden loss of his lover's warmth.  
Riku listened intently to the sound of Gaku rummaging through his drawer while continuing to rub his hips against his beanbag. He briefly let his mind wander to the party still going on. What would the others say if they knew what the two of them were doing? Would they be upset? Embarrassed? Or even turned on?  
His thoughts were cut short by Gaku letting his fingers trail over the exposed skin of his back. A content sigh left him, his hips pushing back against Gaku's, which earned him a beautiful groan. A hand pressed down between his shoulder blades with a silent command of staying still.  
Letting himself relax, Riku allowed Gaku to guide his body as he wished. His legs were pushed back together. Hands snuck beneath his body, undoing his trousers in a hurry and pulling them down roughly. Just enough to expose his twitching hole to the cool air of his room.  
A loud moan tore itself from Riku when three slicked fingers penetrated him without warning and began opening him up. There was a slight burn at the sudden stretch. The pace was fast and hurried. The occasional jab had Riku moan wantonly, volume rising with each jab. However, at this point, Riku was too far gone to worry about being heard.  
Riku whined loudly when the fingers disappeared. Before he could voice any more protests, a wad of fabric was shoved into his mouth muffling his voice. A moment later, a scream ripped from his chest, almost completely smothered by whatever Gaku had shoved into his mouth when he was suddenly breached with a powerful thrust.  
Three fingers hadn't even been close to being enough to prepare him for Gaku's girth. His body twitched, the pain of being opened up too sudden and the pleasure of feeling full mixing. It did nothing to hamper his own arousal, though.

 

Hand poised to knock, Ryū stood frozen in front of the door leading to the room of IDOLiSH7's centre. The others had started playing games and had asked him to see if the two lovebirds wanted to join in. He certainly had not expected to be greeted with the sound of low moans.  
Part of him was still in disbelief. There was no way the two were doing what he thought they were doing. Another moan, a bit louder, drifted through the door. There was no mistaking Riku's voice. Heat flooded Ryū as the moans began to climb in volume.  
"Is everything all right? You've been gone for a while" someone asked out of nowhere causing Ryū to jerk around in panic waving his hands in front of himself and coming face to face with none other than IDOLiSH7's leader.  
"Ahahaha, it's, it's nothing. I, uh, I just got distracted. I think they are, ah, too busy to join us", Ryū stammered trying to fight down his blush. It was probably best if no one else knew what Gaku and Riku were up to at the moment.  
"Is that s-", Yamato responded but was cut off by a wanton moan. Ryū winced visibly burying his face in his hands. For a moment, neither of them said anything. They stared at each other, Ryū through his parted fingers, until another moan broke them out of their stupor.  
"Weeeeell, we better distract the others. Especially Ichi and Kujō", Yamato commented as if he was talking about the weather. Ryū couldn't help but admire how calmly the younger man was handling this. They all knew that Gaku and Riku were dating, but none of them could have even imagined that they had taken their relationship this far.  
When the second part of Yamato's suggestion hit him, Ryū cringed. Iori and Ten would kill Gaku if their initial reaction to him dating IDOLiSH7's centre was anything to go by. Steeling his resolve, he gave Yamato a nod with the most serious expression he could muster.

When the Ryū and Yamato returned to the common room, they were met with various degrees of curiosity due to the missing lovebirds.  
"Where are Nanase-san and Yaotome-san?" Iori asked with a frown. Ryū glanced at Yamato asking for help. He was so not prepared for this.  
"They are busy", Yamato responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Iori's frown deepened causing Ryū to tense up. Sweat began to form on his skin when Iori made to get up.  
"I'm sure Nanase-san wouldn't want to miss his favourite game", Iori commented stepping towards the corridor leading to the bedrooms. Yamato acted quickly, throwing his arm over Iori's shoulder.  
"Let them have a bit alone time. Our schedules have been busy", Yamato stated with a bit more force than necessary.  
"Yamato-kun is right. They haven't been able to spend any time together lately", Ryū agreed scratching his cheek. He prayed that they would just let it go. Ten's narrowed stare was making him sweat buckets.  
"Let's start playing! They'll join us if they feel like it", Yamato announced dragging Iori with him towards the couch group. Ten studied Yamato and Ryū for a moment longer before returning his attention towards the older Izumi brother. Ryū let out a sigh of relief at that. He exchanged a quick look with IDOLisH7's leader before joining them as well.

 

Gaku swore under his breath as he remained buried inside Riku bracing himself against beanbag on each side of Riku's torso. It took every ounce of control he had to not cum straight away. His lover was so deliciously tight, clenching down around his cock.  
Gathering his control, Gaku pulled back and pushed back in setting a fast pace drawing muffled moans from the redhead beneath him. He made sure to aim at his lover's prostate with each thrust as he fucked him into the beanbag.  
Heat coiled low in Gaku's abdomen. Any other time, he would draw this out as much as possible, but it had been so long, and the others were probably waiting for them. Even muffled, Riku's moans spurred him on. It was a shame he couldn't make him scream today.  
With one last thrust, Gaku sunk into Riku as deep as he could filling him up with a low, drawn-out moan. He could feel the redhead's hole constricting around his cock in an attempt to milk him of everything he could give. The body beneath him was twitching, hips weakly rutting into the beanbag underneath them.  
Despite his cock beginning to soften, Gaku remained buried inside Riku. He snuck a hand under his lover taking a hold of his neglected cock. Then he put his weight onto the redhead, laying his body flush against his and pressing him into the beanbag. While this didn't give him a lot of leeway, the beanbag gave way enough for him to tug at and massage Riku's cock.  
Rocking his hips to create additional friction for Riku, Gaku nuzzled and kissed Riku's neck as he worked him towards his own climax. It didn't take long until Riku's body spasmed with a muffled sob. His hole clamped down on Gaku's still sheathed cock drawing a groan from the older man as he spilt himself onto his beanbag and over Gaku's hand.  
When Riku went limp, Gaku withdrew his hand bringing it to his face and licked away the white specks of Riku's cum with a content hum. Once satisfied, he sat up and pulled out of his lover while removing the wad of panties he had shoved into Riku's mouth earlier.  
While Gaku kept half an ear on Riku's breathing, most of his attention was fixed on the white drops leaking from the redhead's gaping hole. Spreading Riku's cheeks apart, he watched with reverent fascination as his own cum flowed out and down running over the underside of Riku's balls and staining the beanbag.  
"Shit, watching my cum leak out of you makes me want to fuck you again", Gaku groaned earning a small moan from the redhead, whose head was resting on the beanbag. His breathing had calmed down somewhat and his half-lidded eyes were gazing at Gaku with content. As much as Gaku wanted to follow up on his words, it would be better to rejoin the others.  
"Next time, we'll take our time", Gaku murmured and leaned down to give Riku a quick kiss. Then he went about cleaning both of them up and right their clothes. No need to let the others know what they had really up to instead of playing the guitar.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR1087](https://https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
